This invention relates generally to plate separators for fluid mixtures, and more particularly to a separator having particular utility for separating a water/oil mixture.
The cude oil from an oil well has mixed with it water (fresh or brine), sand, and other substances. Current separation apparatus and techniques have as a by-product a water/oil mixture typically having from 200 to 1000 ppm of oil. This by-product may be disposed of in an inactive well if one is convenient. In many cases, however, there is no available well for disposal. Various laws and regulations prohibit certain other methods of disposition. For example, the U.S. Department of Interior has issued Outer Continental Shelf Order No. 8 which prohibits the discharge in regions of the Gulf of Mexico of oily-waste having an average oil content greater than 50 ppm.
Consequently, there is a need for separation equipment which will provide a higher degree of separation.